Hayato Jin
Summary Hayato Jin (神 隼人) is a former young revolutionist (more so a terrorist) who was recruited by Dr. Saotome and Ryoma Nagare to pilot the Getter Robo. In his debut appearance, Hayato had the mannerisms of an unstable psychopath such as severely beating one of his subordinates who questioned him by tearing off his nose and ears. After piloting the Getter Robo with assistance from a device and joining the Saotome Institute, he started to calm down and became more supportive of others and usually has the most speaking time with Dr. Saotome. Compared to the hard-core but compassionate Ryoma, Hayato is more of a cynical realist willing to make sacrifices of victims too far gone and tries not to worry about outcomes too much, but refuses to throw away the lives of comrades and mourned Musashi's death. However if they do plan on sacrificing themselves, Hayato is willing to put his life on the line with them. As time went on Hayato gained a similar interest in Getter Rays as Dr. Saotome staying in part of the lab while making sure not to repeat the same outcomes like the accident that cost the lives of the Institute's staff. He also inherited Dr. Saotome's methods in finding pilots for the Getter by pushing them to their limits. Hayato possessed great gymnastic skills that allowed great flexibility and agility. His skills and great physical strength gives him combat prowess similar to Ryoma. He is the most intelligent member of the Getter Team able to use some of the old notes of Dr. Saotome to create robots like Getter Robo Go. His body's condition is ideal for piloting the Getter Machines, with Hayato always piloting the ground based Getter formations. Prior to Getter Robo Go, Hayato gained a few minor injuries that hindered his piloting skills, preventing him from piloting Getter Machines any further. He serves as a guide and mentor to the young pilots, in the later chapters of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically | At least 9-B physically Name: Hayato Jin Origin: Getter Robo Gender: Male Age: 17 | 33 | 43 Classification: Human, Terrorist, Pilot of Saotome Institute | NISAR’s Colonel | Professor of Saotome Institute Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Genius Intelligence (A phenomenal way of thinking in various fields), Martial Arts (Has special training, knows a deadly martial art), Stealth Mastery (Сan infiltrate a highly secured facility for extremely limited time without attracting attention), With Getter Energy he has access to ability amplification of his own statistics Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can keep up against Ryoma in fist fight) | At least Wall level physically (Can keep up against Ryoma, and even call his direct attacks "weak") Speed: Superhuman | At least Subsonic physically, with at least Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Able to easily react and dodge automatic shooting, can keep up with Ryoma) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Superhuman physically (Far superior to his previous indicators) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically (Can casually harm Ryoma with his bare hands) | At least Wall level physically (Can in a battle using his technique of fight harm Ryoma) Durability: Wall level physically (Capable of withstanding hits from Ryoma, without damage) | At least Wall level physically (Easily withstand the Ryoma attacks, almost not responding to them) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Hundreds of meters with various weapons Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Getter Robo, Getter Robo G Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Personally designed and developed several generations of Getter machines, making them in the process more powerful by reducing the devastating effect of Getter energy on their own pilots) Weaknesses: Excessive use of Getter Energy may cause harm to his health Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unknown Martial Arts:' Demonstrates knowledge of all deadly points of the person and is capable in fight by means of the hands only, with ease to neutralize the opponent, and if necessary to kill with point blows. Key: Base | NISAR’s Colonel | Professor of Institute Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Getter Robo Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Athletes Category:Bikers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths Category:Musicians Category:Soldiers Category:Drivers Category:Spies Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Terrorists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9